honordeusobligationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cicada Anevay
Cicada Anevay is a junior attending Pantheon Academy. She is essentially the perfect vision of "that one weird girl." The deity that she is a reincarnate of, for example, is even a goddess. It is Arachne, a mortal weaver who mouthed off to the goddess Athena and was turned into a spider. Cicada herself is a lot like Arachne, more than she herself knows. Cicada is loud-mouthed and arrogant, and will mouth off to just about anybody, regardless of authority. She's a whiz at cat's cradle, a string game slightly less productive than weaving. Most of all, there is her power: Cicada is an entomopath, meaning she has control over insects and spiders. Cicada is a non-conformer, wearing outrageous clothing and often babbling like a moron. However, she is actually fairly intelligent, though she prefers to utilize her intelligence towards learning about the creatures she controls. She doesn't have a firm grasp on technology, which is probably due to her delight in watching things explode. She also delights in anything strange or random, and will often do things just to stand out. She is stubborn and often seen as quite annoying, which means she has become something of a loner. Biography Pre-Pantheon Now you may be asking yourself ‘who on earth names their kid Cicada?’ Apparently Anastasia and Logan Anevay do. Well, mostly Anastasia. Sadly, Cicada’s name was the result of an argument between the new parents. Logan had wanted to give their daughter a simple name, like Megan or Katie. Anastasia was coming up with names like Kineta. She began to shout, saying that Logan didn’t want their child to have a Greek name. Logan finally shouted back that he would give his daughter whatever Greek name he wanted, and pulled out the Greek baby name book Anastasia had bought when she had found out she was pregnant. He opened it to a random page, pointed to a name, and groaned. His finger had landed on the name Cicada. However, he refused to back down before his wife, and so Cicada was named. From an early age, Cicada was obsessed with two things: string, and insects. Her mother would often find her entangled in some sort of yarn or thread, gurgling happily as she attempted to extricate herself. She would also be found staring pointedly at insects, watching them walk or fly about, waving their little antennae. Though this was not normal behavior, Anastasia and Logan took it into stride. They loved their daughter, no matter what. Cicada grew up, becoming the strange person that she is today. When she was around eight, she found out she could control insects and spiders. She considered telling her parents, but decided against it. Not only did they both hate creepy crawlies, but she felt like they would hate her if they found out what she could do. So she practiced in secret, whenever she could: sending a line of ants completely askew, telling a dragonfly to bring her a stone, things like that. She also continued to practice her cat’s cradle, becoming ever better and better. When she got to middle school, she found there was another girl equally good, or even better at cat’s cradle: Josefina. Her first day of school, Cicada wandered upon Josefina deftly working seven brightly colored pieces of yarn between her hands, creating a picture as elaborate as a stained glass window. Cicada felt (oddly enough) shame that somebody was so much better than her. So she decided to practice. For a year and a half, Cicada practiced working with string, along with refining her powers with insects. Finally, she felt she was ready. She challenged Josefina to a cat’s cradle match. Josefina created a beautiful picture of a horse running; when she had two friends pull on certain strings, the legs seemed to move. Cicada created a praying mantis, front legs quavering as it decided what to stalk. They had called together a jury of sorts, made of other students. They seemed to be favoring Cicada’s art, and she felt a glow of pride and superiority. She gave Josefina a smirk, which seemed to be the last straw. Nobody knows who gave her the scissors, but suddenly Cicada’s work fell apart, sheared through the middle by the ‘big kid scissors’ the teachers still didn’t think they were mature enough for. Furious, Cicada called on a colony of bees to attack the girl, before jumping to attack her herself. Josefina went to the hospital for too many bee stings, and Cicada was expelled. Joining Pantheon Academy Cicada’s parents frantically sent letters out to other middle schools, but nobody would take her. She had to be homeschool for the remainder of eighth grade, then was accepted to Pantheon for freshman year. Wary of why they would want her, Cicada went to meet with a supervisor. They told her that they had found out about her, and that she was a reincarnation of Arachne, an arrogant weaver condemned to live her life as a spider. Cicada was excited, but requested one thing: her parents don’t find out about her powers. Perplexed, the supervisor agreed. Her parents think she’s going to a prep school for normal people. Cicada has attended Pantheon from her freshman year, a luxury few of the gifted students have been awarded. School life Cicada took to her new school like a fish to water. She adored her usual classes, as well as being able to learn about mythology and her abilities. She is intelligent, though not the best student, due to the fact that she is easily distracted and lazy when it comes to studying. She poises strange questions in class that have little relevance to the subject matter, making her a handful to teach. However, she does make good points and can hold an intelligent conversation if she must, and most of her teachers tolerate, if not like her. Pandora Crisis Coming soon... Gravely Overpowered Coming soon... Send on Coming soon... Name of Entity you fought Coming soon... Powers and abilities Entomopathy Basically, she can control insects and arachnids with her mind. See, insects are simple minded. She doesn’t quite tell them what to do, but she influences their mind so they suddenly decide that they want to do something, that just so happens to be what Cicada wants. She can also, essentially, meld her mind with theirs: see what they see, feel what they feel, etc. With insects that live in colonies, she can actually control/meld with the entire colony as one, since their brains work as one. She works best with spiders: they are the most intelligent and complex of what she can control, and can take the tiniest bit of initiative. However, this is not nearly as simple as it may seem. Insects and arachnids are not the brightest bulbs in the box. For example, if she sent a fly to go spy on somebody, then left it alone, it would sit on the wall and simply die there, because she never told it to come back. They can’t take initiative for themselves once she starts controlling them, so she has to control them with deadly precision. Added to that that, if she’s connected to them, she feels what they feel, if she was controlling a spider and somebody stepped on it, it would actually hurt her. She sometimes has to use her hands to control the movements of the creatures, or at least that makes it easier. She practices faithfully every day, honing her control. She’s working on controlling different species of insects at the same time, but it’s difficult. Wall Crawling Cicada's newest power, wall crawling, is often associated with spiders. Without any other force, she can climb just about any surface without falling off. Despite the name, she isn't just limited to walls; she can climb trees, bars, and just about any other vertical surface. She discovered this new ability when running away from a security guard at the zoo, and happened to jump and hit a wall. Instead of falling away, she stuck, and was able to climb up it to the other side. Third Power/Ability Coming soon... Relationships Romantic Interests Coming soon... Inner Circle Coming soon... Etymology Cicada—means “loud insect of the night.” Not only is her main deity insect-related, but she is loud-mouthed. Zelia—means “zeal.” Refers to her deity’s enthusiasm and…well, zeal. She was eager to please, and eager to show off. Anevay—means “superior.” Refers to her deity’s feeling of superior-ism. Quotes “Regardless of whether I would mourn you or not, there still couldn’t ever be anybody as annoying as you to replace you.”—to Anesidora “I may or may not have gotten bored, then stolen—I mean, borrowed—some guy’s skateboard. I may or may not have then put a bucket on my head, then rode the skateboard down a hill carrying a stick as if to joust. After such an event that may or may not have happened, the skateboard owner may or may not have arrived, supremely ticked off, and then chased this thief which may or may not have been me. So I had to run so as to not die, and then I ran into you!”—to Trajan “Well somebody’s got a bee in his bonnet, and I certainly didn’t put it there,”—to Cyrus “Oh no, I have very many social problems. Hiding in corners, muttering to myself, jumping on people’s heads when they swim…it’s bad stuff.” —to Hunter Trivia Cicada has a slight British accent, though it is mostly covered up by the fact that she talks funny. She'll occassionally use British slang, and then her accent shows through. Despite her name, Cicada has a greatest affinity for spiders. They are the most intelligent of arthropods, and can think for themselves. Cicada has spent forever trying to learn how to juggle. However, she has yet to do it without dropping things on her foot. Arachne, Cicada's deity, is a popular myth about the hubris of humans and the supreme power of the gods and goddesses. It is known that she challenged Athena to a weaving contest. However, Arachne wasn't changed into a spider because she lost. She was changed because her weaving showed Zeus being unfaithful, and other less-than-perfect moments of the gods. Since humans had to respect the gods, Athena was enraged, and changed Arachne. Cicada has always admired the pure spunk of her deity. Category:Female Category:Junior Category:Nature-based Power Category:Physical Power